


A Second Glance

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Are you brave enough to accept the Hikaru Challenge?, F/M, Hikaru Challenge, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LME is going on a vacation! President Lory has decided that his favourite LME stars have been working so hard that they deserve some time off and so informs Kyoko, the Ishibashi boys, Ren and Yashiro and Kanae that they are being taken on a all expenses payed cruise to a beachside resort! Time for some fun, relaxation, and maybe a chance for a unexpected romance!</p><p> </p><p>RULES FOR THE HIKARU CHALLENGE: </p><p>In five chapters of less, write a story that keeps true to the character's personalities (having a rational reason for personal growth) and allows Mogami Kyoko to not only see Ishibashi Hikaru as a potential suitor but also acknowledge him a a forerunner for her heart (in other words, establish that has a portion of her heart reserved for him that says 'boyfriend' not Sempi, co-star or even best guy friend)</p><p> Alternative reality fictions will not count as part of the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers!!
> 
> I started getting into fanfiction on a different site, fanfiction.net, and on this site I came across something called the Hikaru challenge. As you will have seen in the story summery the whole point of this challenge is to challenge your writing skills and try and write a five chapter story with Hikaru a forerunner in Kyoko's heart. 
> 
> I personally am a huge fan of Ren/Kyoko but as someone who is using fanfiction as a tool to improve my writing so that I can one day publish my own original work one day I couldn't turn down this challenge. 
> 
> And so now fellow Skip Beat fans I, Queen_of_Ice101 am bringing the Hikaru Challenge to AO3. Are you brave enough to accept this challenge and put your creativity to the test? 
> 
> For those of you who dare to take the Hikaru challenge please add the following tags onto whatever other tags you add:  
> "Hikaru Challenge"  
> And....  
> "Are you brave enough to accept the Hikaru Challenge?"
> 
> I have thrown the gauntlet! Who will pick it up?
> 
> Anyway, now that the challenge has been given please enjoy my story:)
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Skip Beat.

 

                           

 

* * *

 

"A LME cruise vacation?!"

Lory grinned at her excitement. "Yes. You, Kanae, Bridge Rock, Ren, Yashiro, me, Sebastian and Chiori. You will room with Kanae and Chiori, the bridge rock members will room together, Ren and Yashrio will room together and Sebastian and I will room together."

"Really? I can come?"

Lory laughed. "Of course! You're one of the hardest workers here. Your eighteen and I can't remember one time you took a weekend off. Your usually working at the restaurant much to your landlords unhappiness since your spending your day off working or your over at Ren's cooking and working on script parts with him."

Kyoko bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Have you already told the Ishibashi guys about the trip?"

"No. I was planning on having you tell them."

Kyoko squealed and thanked him profusely before heading out to get to her bridge rock job. She flew past Ren and Yashiro will a cheered goodbye as she hurried to her bike and made it to the Bridge Rock building in record time.

Shooting through the door and into the room where her three friends always gathered she danced around the room in excitement. Shinichi and Yuusei were openly laughing at her antics and Hikaru was grinning in a amusement.

Finally Kyoko slowed to a stop and she faced the trio with a giant grin.

"Guess what!"

"What?" The three boys chorused.

"You guys are going on the LME vacation cruise!" Kyoko cheered.

"WHAT?!"

Kyoko laughed and took a seat next to Hikaru. "President decided that the love-me members, Tsuruga-San and Yashrio-San, and you three have all been working so hard that he's letting us take a week off! We're going on a two day cruise to a quaint vacation town where we will stay three days and then two days back on the cruise ship!"

The three guys looked at each other and let out a whooping cheer.

"Group hug!" Yuusei called, yanking Shinichi up with one hand and Hikaru up with the other.

Kyoko laughed at them and Hikaru adopted a evil grin, grabbing her arm and tugging her into the group hug. Somehow she ended up in the middle being squeezed to death by Yuusei and Shinichi. Hikaru was gentle and kept the boys from strangling her.

The hug was one of the nicest sensations there was.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyoko put her suitcase in it's designated spot before turning to her roommate with a smile. Chiori wasn't able to come because her family was taking a vacating at the same time. Kanae was sitting on the upper bunk that she had claimed for the entire cruise.

"Hey Moko-San! I was going to go see how Hikaru, Shinichi and Yuusei are settling in since their across from us. You coming?"

Kanae shook her head and held up her book. Kyoko nodded and waved cheerily before smoothing her dress and waltzing across the hall to knock on the door. Hikaru opened it and smiled at her before sliding out before closing it behind him.

"Hey Kyoko-chan. Their still getting dressed. What can I do for you?"

Kyoko fidgeted. "Um I was hoping to ask you guys a favour."

Hikaru smiled easily and leaned up against the wall casually with his hands tucked into his pockets. "Sure, what's up?"

"Tsuruga-San doesn't know that I'm Bo and I really don't want him to. If he asks please don't tell him what I do."

Hikaru looked surprised. "Ok! Me and the guys will just tell him that you work off stage. It's believable from what I've heard of your Love-Me tasks. If you don't mind my asking why?"

"Um, I'd rather not say." Kyoko quietly.

Hikaru smiled and nodded. Suddenly her stomach rumbled. Both of them looked startled before bursting into laughter. Hikaru poked his head into his room and called to the guys.

"I'm heading to the snack bar on the deck with Kyoko-chan. You guys can meet us when your done if you want." He called.

The boys shouted their acknowledgement and Hikaru closed the door before turning and smiling. Kyoko went pink in embarrassment.

"You don't have to come, I understand that you would want to hang out with your friends." Kyoko said quietly.

Hikaru shook his head with a smile and slung a arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the stairs that led down to the main deck.

"I am hanging with a friend, I'm hanging with you. I'm around those goofs everyday and hanging with you, my pretty and kind friend is a welcome break from the doofuses."

Kyoko's eyes lit up. "You consider me a friend?!"

Hikaru stopped and turned his head to look at her, arm not moving from its place around her shoulders. "What do you mean? Of course I do! I've always considered you my friend. All the guys have. Your one of our favourite people."

Kyoko blinked in surprise. "Oh."

"Do you consider us your friends?"

"Yes...I just thought that since I'm not as high up in the entertainment industry as you I would simply be your kohai." Kyoko admitted quietly.

"No way! Your our equal in every way. Ask the guys if you don't believe me."

"I believe you Hikaru-San."

"Kun."

Kyoko looked up to stare at Hikaru.

"Aren't we friends? Friends would use the affix kun with their friends. Yuusei and Shinichi and I would much prefer you use the honourific kun with us."

Kyoko nodded slowly. "Alright, Hikaru-kun."

They chatted about lighter topics as they went down to the deck and headed towards the snack bar. As she glanced around she noticed Ren and Yashiro standing at the railing of the boat.

"Oh look! It's Tsuruga-San and Yashiro-San!" Kyoko said, pointing.

As if they had heard her the two man turned to face them. Kyoko waved and Ren strode purposefully across the deck towards her with Yashiro following.

"Hello Mogami-San. How are you?" He asked with a smile.

Kyoko furrowed his brows, why didn't he greet Hikaru and why was he looking at her shoulder with the gentlemanly smile?

"I'm good Tsuruga-San. Hi Yashiro-San!"

Yashiro smiled. "Hey Kyoko-chan! Who's this?"

"This is Hikaru-kun. He's the leader of bridge rock." Kyoko introduced.

Hikaru gave a easy smile. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Same here Hikaru-San!" Yashiro said cheerfully.

Yashiro was for once not dressed in a suit, but instead in a pair of nicely fitted dark wash jeans and a button down shirt he had left untucked. He looked much more relaxed then he usually did.

Ren didn't say anything but just flashed his gentlemanly smile. Kyoko was starting to get uncomfortable and much to her shock and horror she was also starting to get a bit irritated with her sempi.

"Well, let's go get some food Hikaru-kun. Talk to you later Yashiro-San, Tsuruga-San." Kyoko said with a bright and utterly false smile.

Hikaru nodded and they left, Hikaru's arm a little bit tighter around her shoulders. They grabbed some food and took a seat at a far table and began to eat in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Yashiro watched as Ren walked away and sighed. He knew that his charge needed some time to himself and so entertained himself by watching Kyoko and Hikaru eat their food in silence.

Once they were done and had cleared up their table the two of them started to walk along the railing of the deck. They stopped several feet away from his seat in the shadows and started to talk.

"Kyoko-chan, did something happen between you and Tsuruga-San?"

Kyoko gripped the railing so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"I don't know what I did this time! I hate it! He always does that. Most of the time I have no idea what I did wrong and he shoots that lying gentlemanly smile at me and then I stress and sometimes can't even get into my rolls cause I'm so worried about what I could have done to upset him!"

Hikaru looked startled by her outburst.

"I have to be so careful what I say around him for fear that I'll upset him and I feel awful for getting angry about his way of being around me because he's my senior and a very talented actor. But sometimes being around him feels like Shotaro all over again except for Tsuruga-San is more scary and his approval of me as a actress is very important when he's one of the best actors in the industry." She admitted quietly.

Hikaru's face went from startled at the mention of Sho to a hint of anger at her mention of Ren being scary and her always fearing his reaction to her words. Yashiro felt sick at hearing her personal feelings for his charge.

Hikaru sighed and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Kyoko leaned into the comforting half hug and he gently wrapped the other arm around her, linking his hands together at the fingers and allowing them to just casually rest on her shoulder.

The tension in Kyoko's shoulders lessened and her head leaned against Hikaru's shoulders and Yashiro knew that if Ren hadn't already lost this girl to the kind man comforting her he would soon if he didn't make his move on Kyoko.

 

* * *

 

 

Hikaru lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling as he thought about the conversation he had just had with Kyoko. It worried him that she felt small around Ren and yet she was still willing to stick it through.

She had told him about what Sho Fuwa had done to her several months ago when Sho had stormed into the Bridge Rock building to "talk" to her and she had gone to him for help getting away from the blond singer so his stomach clenched at the idea of Kyoko going through that again.

"Hey dude! We were planning on hitting the karaoke bar tonight, just the three of us. You in?"

Hikaru looked up at Shinichi and Yuusei and smiled. He'd talk to them about his concerns and get their opinion, if nothing else it would ease his worry for Kyoko.

"Sure! Let's go."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
